Crying for a Beast
by Silvera
Summary: This is my first oneshot, but personally I think its far too long XD A related story will soon be up, so keep checking! Oh, and REVIEWS PLEASE


Crying for a Beast

By Silvera

Disclaimer: BAH. You all know the drill, right? Okay then I won't repeat :P

Silver-chan: This is the first time I'm writing a oneshot (Which, is quite long), and I already had a related long story echoing in my head(Will be up shortly. Okay, maybe in a long time :P), so… reviews?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I thought of the time it all started.

Netto-kun and I were just enjoying the sunshine when Meijin-san called us to go fend off a Zoanaroid.

We crossfused and supposedly won the battle.

However, its target wasn't Trill this time.

It sneered. Ignoring the many injuries, it carelessly knocked my PET out of Netto-kun's hands.

"Rockman!" He cried, lunging towards my PET.

The Zoanaroid was about to pick the device up when Netto-kun swiped it out of harm's way.

Sadly, he was caught instead.

The Zoanaroid looked down at the brunette and its face broke into a leer.

Then…darkness. That's all I remember.

The next thing I knew, it was a certain dual-haired boy who picked me up.

"Where's Netto?"

What could I say but the truth?

The boy was silent. Blues have a I-don't-know-how-to-comfort-you look on his face.

We arrived at the Science labs.

One look at Papa's face and my heart sank.

"Netto's been taken a Zoanaroid. Greiga or Falzer. I don't know."

Just at that time, the big monitor lit up/

We all recoiled. The stone faces of Greiga and Falzer were there.

But what made me ache most was the figure in the middle.

It was Netto-kun.

He was bond tightly by wires in a tube-like container, eyes closed.

Greiga laughed. A humorless bark.

"Give me the synchronizer. I'll trade the miserable human for it."

My eyes widened. That's their plan!

To trade Trill for Netto-kun.

I glanced around. Everyone was filled with a helpless rage.

Trill looked at the monitor, small face scrunched up with pain.

"Trill will go. Save Netto" He said unexpectedly.

Unknowingly, I entered the 'link'. A voice broke in my thoughts.

/Rock, promise me one thing./

/What is it, Netto-kun?/

/Promise me you'll never trade Trill for me, no matter what./

/But…/

/Your heart is confused. Do you really think Greiga will keep its word?/

/…/

/_Onegai_ Onii-chan. Promise?/

/…I promise./

I felt him smile faintly, and the link was cut.

I went back to reality. An argument was going on.

"Don't, Trill!" Papa was saying.

"But…" Trill was torn.

"_Yamairou_, Trill." I spoke stiffly, without any emotion. Everyone turned to me.

"Netto-kun…" I broke off, clearing my throat huskily. "Netto-kun won't be happy if you go there.

"Rockman…" Papa's eyes softened.

He understood what happened in the 'link'.

I turned my back to the screen. It was hard.

Something hot was scalding my eyes.

At length, Falzer grew impatient.

"Synchronizer, see what you've bought onto this human by not coming to us!"

His eyes glowed. We all held our breath.

Muffled screams rang out, horribly familiar.

My mouth wavered. I looked around me.

Enzan's blue eyes were filled with pain.

Meiru-chan's crying noiselessly.

Laika shut his eyes, trying to ignore the heart-wrenching sounds.

Worst of all, Papa…..could do nothing except to harden his heart and turned down the volume of the monitor, his hand shaking badly. Drops fell down from his face.

The screams finally subsided.

I wanted so much to confort Netto-kun. To tell him its okay.

I wanted to ease his pain, to save him from horrors.

But I am helpless.

Finally, the beasts gave up, okay, not entirely.

They growled menacingly.

"Very well. You humans, watch your _**friend**_ for the last time."

My breath caught in my throat. They're going to kill him?

But I understood it in a second as I watched the beasts transferring the Beast Factor to my Operator as he thrashed in pain.

"YAMAIROU!!" My heart felt like its torn apart.

Netto-kun's cries gradually became growls.

He was exactly what I looked like when I BeastOut.

Red eyes snapped open. He roared.

No one will recognize him except for the Hikari symbol ironically on his chest.

I gradually slid to the cybernetic floor, feeling helpless as Beast Netto raged.

Everyone's navis logged in, plugged in by silent Operators.

Roll-chan placed a conforting hand on my shoulder.

No navi spoke as they stood awkwardly around me.

For the first time, I truly cried.

Not data, but watery tears.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Silver-chan: What did you think? My brain surprises even me sometimes. But really, I SHOULD concentrate on my studies, heh :P

REVIEWS WILL SPEED UP THE RELATED STORY, TITLE NOT YET CONFIRMED. KEEP CHECKING!

Well, that's that. See you in another long story!waves

Ps: You can always contact me at silverachan Chats are WELCOME.

Ja Ne

Silvera


End file.
